I can't rember....
by Xanaphia
Summary: Vegeta can't rember anything!


It was almost dusk, the sun was setting and the sky was darkening. Vegeta was out somewhere in the wilderness, training. "Boy, that was a good workout," he sighed to himself as he sat under a tree. "Well, I better get home, I'm so tired," Vegeta told himself and blasted to the sky. He flew for hours and finally reached the city. Vegeta was so tired that he can't even see where he's going. "Come on, keep your eyes open... oooofff," he groaned, he has bumped into a pole. Vegeta fell on the ground and lost consciousness.  
  
***  
  
Bulma was on her balcony, waiting for Vegeta. "I wonder where he is. He should have been here  
hours ago," Bulma thought worriedly.  
  
"Hey Bulma!" a voice called out from below.  
  
"Yamcha? What are you doing here?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I just want to ask if you want to go out for dinner with me tomorrow," Yamcha answered as he  
jumped on the balcony.  
  
"Uh, Yamcha... There's something I should tell you..." Bulma started.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I, uh, I think we shouldn't see each other anymore..."  
  
"What are you talking about? What do you mean?"  
  
"I think you heard me perfectly."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. So, any idea who the next lucky guy is?"  
  
"You'll find this out sooner or later so I think I better tell you now. It's Vegeta."  
  
"Wh... wha... what?!!!" Yamcha exclaimed, he was white as a ghost.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Where is he anyway? I hope he's not the protective type."  
  
"He went training but hasn't come back."  
  
"Oh, I see. Okay I better go now," Yamcha said and flew away.  
  
***  
  
The following day:  
  
Bulma was going over to Chi Chi's to ask Gokou if he saw Vegeta. When she got there, she  
heard voices chatting. She peeked through a window and saw the whole gang there. She then  
heard Yamcha talk.  
  
"Hey guys, you'll never believe what Bulma told me last night," Yamcha said.  
  
"What is it?" Chi Chi asked excitedly.  
  
"Okay, here goes. Bulma is with Vegeta now," he announced.  
  
"What?!!!" Chi Chi exclaimed and fainted. Tien, Chaozu, Roshi, Puar, and Baba looked like they  
were going to puke. Oolong just laughed hysterically while Krillen just snorted since he already  
knew and so did Gohan, Piccolo, Dende, and Gokou.  
  
"Thanks for spilling the beans," Bulma growled mentally.  
  
"I feel sorry for Bulma though," Yamcha sighed.  
  
"Why?" the gang asked at the same time.  
  
"Vegeta wasn't there when Bulma broke the news to me. She said he's been gone for hours. I  
bet Vegeta just used Bulma to get here on Earth," Yamcha said.  
  
"No, he's wrong. Vegeta would never do that..." Bulma whispered to herself and tears started to  
form in her eyes.  
"No, Vegeta would never do that... after what we've all been through in Namek together..."  
Bulma sobbed to herself quietly. Bulma was going to leave but she tripped on a flower pot and  
made a noise.  
  
"What was that?" Yamcha gasped as he heard the noise.  
  
"It came from outside," Gohan answered. They came outside and saw Bulma sitting down, crying  
to herself.  
  
"What's wrong Bulma?" Gokou asked.  
  
"I'll tell you... you big air-head!" Bulma screeched as she got up. She then gave Yamcha a deadly  
glare, a glare that could set him on fire. She walked up to him and slapped him hard on the face.  
  
"What was that for?!!" Yamcha exclaimed.  
  
"That's for bad mouthing Vegeta!" she yelled.  
  
"Bulma, I'm just worried about you. What if what I said is true?" With that question, Bulma  
slapped Yamcha on the face again.  
  
"You don't understand!!! Vegeta loves me, you don't even know what we've been through  
together in Namek," Bulma sobbed and ran to her car and drove away.  
  
***  
  
"Where am I?" Vegeta asked himself groggily as he found himself in a worn down room. He got  
up from the floor and shook his head. "My head feels like it's been trampled by elephants,"  
Vegeta winced. The door in the room opened and a blonde man with tattered clothing entered.  
  
"Oh, you're awake," the guy said.  
  
"How did I get here?" Vegeta asked, scratching his head.  
  
"I found you laying around on the streets last night so I took you here. Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Me?" Vegeta gasped. "Who... who am I? Why can't I remember my own name?" Vegeta asked  
himself.  
  
"You're a shy fellow ain't ya?"  
  
"No, my name is... my name is Allan," Vegeta answered.  
  
"Allan, huh? My name is Joey. What were you doin' layin' around on da streets last night?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"I see, ya don't have a place to stay, ain't it? Don't worry, the gang and I would be happy to  
accept ya."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"Come on, I'll introduce ya to 'em," Joey said and led Vegeta out of the room and into a  
recreational room. "Allan, meet Joel and John."  
  
"Hey," Joel and John greeted. Joel was watching TV on a worn down couch while John was  
smoking by a window. Joel had black hair, cold blue eyes, and light brown skin. He's wearing a  
black leather jacket and a pair of black jeans. John had red hair and black eyes. He was wearing a  
red sweater and a pair of blue jeans with holes on the knees. All three of them were in their mid  
twenties.  
  
"Hey," Vegeta greeted back.  
  
"Guys, from now on Allan is one of us," Joey announced.  
  
"Good, the more the merrier," Joel replied.  
"Hey Joey, which place are we raiding tonight?" John asked after finishing his cigarette.  
  
"Raiding?" Vegeta asked himself.  
  
"You see, poor people like us don't have money. To survive, we need to steal. Is trying to  
survive a crime?" Joey told Vegeta.  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"We'll tell you which place we're raidin' after you change from those clothes. You look like you  
just came from a Halloween party."  
  
"Here Allan," Joel cried and threw some clothes at Vegeta. "The washroom is at the end of the  
hall." Vegeta took the clothes and exited the room.  
  
After ten minutes, Vegeta came back. He was dressed in a red sleeveless shirt, a black leather  
jacket over it, and in black jeans.  
  
"Hey man, you look great," John commented.  
  
"Now boys, listen up. Tonight, we're raidin' a place called Capsule Corporation. That's the  
place that makes them capsules that turn into differen' things," Joey instructed as they huddled  
up. "We steal as many capsules as we can and sell 'em to a store."  
  
"Cool, let's go now. I can't wait," Joel said excitedly.  
  
***  
  
"Here we are," Joey told everyone as they reached Capsule Corporation. "It's dark, it's quiet, 'n'  
I like it. Okay everyone, here's da plan. Joel, John you two come with me. Allan, you stay here  
'n' watch." Joey, Joel, and John opened an air vent and crawled inside. Allan, er, Vegeta just  
stood where he is, looking for any signs of trouble.  
  
"I wonder what that could be?" Vegeta asked himself as he heard a noise but he couldn't make  
out what it was. He traced the source of the noise and it sounded familiar. It was the cries of a  
woman. He found Bulma on her balcony, crying.  
  
"Vegeta, please come home," Bulma sobbed.  
  
"I wonder why she's crying." Vegeta looked at Bulma harder. "She looks... she looks familiar  
and gorgeous too." Vegeta kept staring at Bulma, wondering why she looked so familiar and  
kept admiring her beauty. "It feels like I've met her before. Why does she look so familiar?"  
Vegeta asked himself and then felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here?" John whispered.  
  
"Oh nothing. Where are the others?"  
  
"They're waiting for us. Man, you won't believe how much stuff we got. Now, let's go before  
we get spotted." The two ran out of the bush where Vegeta was hiding.  
  
"Huh?" Bulma gasped as she saw a familiar silhouette running around below. "Could it be  
Vegeta? Vegeta! Vegeta!" she called out but there was no answer. She quickly ran out of the  
balcony and went outside. "Vegeta! VEEGGGEEETTTTAAA!" she called out again, her voice  
echoing throughout the whole place. Again, there was no reply. "Maybe, I imagined the whole  
thing. Vegeta where on Earth are you?" Bulma thought.  
  
***  
  
"Man, we've made a hundred bucks tonight," Joel said happily while walking down the street.  
  
"Joel, hide the loot. Here comes a copper," John cried. Joel putted the money in his pocket just  
before they came across the policewoman.  
  
"What are you bums up to?" she asked.  
  
"Nothin' Officer Jenny," Joey answered.  
  
"Ah, who's the new guy?"  
  
"Him, he's Allan... um, uh, John's cousin."  
  
"Yeah, he's my cousin," John chuckled, putting his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah whatever. Stay out of trouble, I don't want to haul you in like last month."  
  
"Yes officer," they said in unison.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to the hideout," Joel suggested as the officer left them.  
  
***  
  
Bulma came to the police station the following day. She went to a counter, waiting for an officer.   
After a few minutes of waiting, an officer came up to her.  
  
"What can I do for you miss?" the officer asked.  
  
Bulma looked at her ID and it was Jenny. She then took out a picture of Vegeta and showed it to  
her. "This is my boyfriend Vegeta. He's been missing for a couple of days."  
  
"What? The guy just looks like Allan," Jenny thought after looking at the picture.  
Vegeta was sitting on the couch in the recreational room. He was all alone, the others went out  
to buy some supplies. He sighed to himself and laid on the couch. "I wonder who that girl was?   
She looked so familiar," he thought, staring at the ceiling. He then heard the door creak and he  
got up quickly in surprise. The door opened and a blue haired woman came in. "It's you..." he  
whispered to himself.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma gasped, her eyes starting to form tears. She ran to him and gave him a big hug.   
"What have you been doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? What do you think you're doing?!" Allan, er, Vegeta growled, pushing Bulma away.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta?"  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"What?! What are you talking about Vegeta?"  
  
"Vegeta? Why are you calling me that?"  
  
"Because you ARE Vegeta. What happened to you?"  
  
"I'm not Vegeta! My name is Allan!"  
  
After that sentence, the others arrived. "Who is that girl?" John asked.  
  
"I don't know, she just came here," Vegeta answered.  
  
"How did you get in here?!!!" Joel demanded, grabbing Bulma's shirt collar.  
  
"I... was just looking... for... ...the police told me..." Bulma stammered, too scared to say  
anything straight.  
  
"The coppers?" Joey exclaimed. "She's probably a spy, lock her up in the storage room!" Joey  
ordered.  
  
Joel pushed Bulma and she fell on the floor. He grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her out  
of the room.  
  
"Vegeta! What are you doing?!!! Don't let them do this to me!!!" Bulma cried as she was being  
dragged away.  
  
"In you go," Joel chuckled as he tossed Bulma in a dirty, empty room. Bulma quickly got up and  
ran to the door in an attempt to escape but she was too late, she was locked in.  
  
"Vegeta! Vegeta! Get me out of here!!! VEEEGGGEEETTTAA!" she screamed, banging on  
the door. "How can you do this to me?" she sobbed. She sank on the floor and curled herself  
into a tight ball and began to cry.  
  
"Vegeta? Who on Earth is Vegeta?" John asked himself. "Hey Allan, do you know who is she  
talking about?"  
  
"Vegeta is probably some guy that she thinks would come and rescue her," Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Yeah," they agreed.  
  
"Hey girlie! Doncha worry. If you're lucky, maybe your Vegeta would come here and save ya,"  
Joey said sarcastically.  
  
Their comments only made Bulma cry louder. "When I get out here, I'm going to get all of  
you!!!" she yelled through the door with a sob.  
  
"What are we going to do with her?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"We'll decide later. Right now I want to take a nap, that raid last night was tough," John yawned.  
  
"Yeah man," Joey and Joel agreed and went to the bed room.  
  
***  
  
Bulma turned to her watch and it was 12:00 in the afternoon. Her stomach then growled in  
hunger. "Great! Not only I'm locked in this dirty room but I'm going to starve to death here as  
well!" she sobbed. "I wonder why Vegeta let them do this to me. And it looked like he didn't  
know me either. I wonder what happened to him," she thought and then the door opened.  
  
Vegeta came in with a plate of food and a glass of water. "You hungry?" he asked roughly.  
  
"What has happened to you Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
  
"For the last time, quit calling me that!" Vegeta snapped and handed the food to her.  
  
Bulma just putted the food down beside her. "Vegeta, why are you doing this to me? Do you  
even know who I am?"  
  
"No, I don't know who the hell you are!"  
  
"Remember what we shared Vegeta," Bulma sobbed, with tears flooding her eyes.  
  
"I didn't remember anything!"  
  
"Remember what we felt for each other."  
  
"I felt NOTHING!" Vegeta snapped and stormed out of the room.  
  
"What's wrong with him? Could he have hit his head and forgot everything?" Bulma asked  
herself. "There... there has to be a way to make him remember..."  
"I don't know who the hell you are!  
I didn't remember anything!  
I felt NOTHING!"  
  
Bulma felt like her heart was stabbed a million times when Vegeta spitted those words at her. "I  
wonder what happened to Vegeta that made him lose his memory. What if he stays this way  
forever and never remember who he was? What if he never remembers me?" Bulma sobbed  
quietly in the dark corner of the room where she was being held.  
  
***  
  
"Hey where are you guys going?" Vegeta asked as he saw Joey, Joel, and John leaving the  
hideout.  
  
"We just need to take care of something. You stay here and watch the girl," John answered.  
  
"Okay," Vegeta nodded and the three left. "Huh? What is that noise?" Vegeta went to Bulma's  
room and found her crying to herself. "Why are you crying... uh woman? Woman? Why does  
that sound so familiar?" he thought.  
  
Bulma somehow knew what Vegeta was thinking and got up and stopped crying. "Remember  
something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, I know you remembered something."  
  
"I SAID no."  
  
"Man, he may have amnesia but he's as stubborn as the old Vegeta. I have to think up a way to  
make him remember. A-ha! I know," Bulma thought. "Hey, nice hair vegetable head," she  
laughed.  
  
"How... how... how dare you call me a vegetable head!!!" Vegeta exploded.  
  
"You should get a better haircut. Ha ha ha."  
  
"Why you little... vegetable? Vegetable, vegetable, vegetable. That word sounds familiar too. I  
wonder where I heard that," he thought. "Aaaaaahhh! My head... it hurts!" he screamed, putting  
his hands on his head and sank on the floor.  
  
"He's remembering it! But it's too much for him to handle..." Bulma raced over to Vegeta and  
helped him get up.  
  
"Her hands... they're so soft. It feels like I felt them before... aaaaaahhhhh! My head... what is  
wrong with me?!!!" Vegeta sank on the floor again.  
  
"Are you all right?" Bulma asked worriedly, offering her hand to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta slapped her hand away from him and got up. "You're doing this to me! Get away!" He  
ran out of the room and locked Bulma inside. "I need to get a drink," he told himself and went  
outside. Vegeta went to a store and got a bottle of root beer. He saw a bench on the sidewalk  
and sat on it. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind while drinking his root beer. A picture then  
went to his mind.  
  
He saw, trees, plants, and then a lake. Right in the middle of the lake was a man dressed in blue  
and a woman dressed in a yellow and black outfit. They were holding hands and they were  
surrounded with a blue aura. Their images became clearer and clearer and Vegeta saw that he  
was the man in blue and Bulma was the woman in the yellow and black outfit. Vegeta opened his  
eyes and noticed he was sweating heavily. "What was... was that... and that girl was there..." he  
stammered. He got up and ran to their hideout. He was planning to ask Bulma about the picture  
that went in his mind. When he got there, he saw people gathered around the place. He pushed  
them out of his way and found their hideout on fire.  
  
"What happened here?" Vegeta asked himself.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!" Bulma was screaming from inside.  
  
"Oh damn! She's inside!" Vegeta gasped. He ran to the door and opened it.  
  
"Don't go, it's too dangerous!" a man in the crowd said. Vegeta just snorted at him and ran  
inside.  
  
"I can't see..." he coughed. The whole house was all red from fire and the smoke made it almost  
impossible to see. "Hey woman! Where are you?!!" he yelled.  
  
"I'm in the storage room! You locked me in you idiot!" Bulma yelled back.  
  
Vegeta traced the source of Bulma's voice and got to the storage room in no time. He tried to  
open the door but the knob was stuck. "Arrrr..." he growled and kicked the door and it opened.   
He found Bulma curled into a tight ball at the corner of the room. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
"Uh-huh," Bulma whimpered.  
  
Vegeta took Bulma's hand and led her out of the room and out of the hideout. When they got  
outside, Joey, Joel, and John were there.  
  
"You okay Allan?" they all asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah," Vegeta sighed. "I wonder how it got caught on fire."  
  
"Arrr. I bet Tim Shepherd's gang did it," Joel growled.  
  
"You're right," Joey and John agreed and the three ran away.  
  
"Wait! Where are you guys going?" Vegeta yelled as the three were five blocks away and then he  
decided to go after them.  
  
"Vegeta! Where are you going? Get back here!" Bulma called at him but he ignored her. "Oh..."  
she growled and went after him.  
  
***  
  
The last time Vegeta saw the three when they took a turn in an alley. "I wonder where they are,"  
he thought. He surveyed the alley carefully and found a door at the end. He entered and found  
himself in a warehouse full of crates. He walked around and then heard gunshots. He followed  
where it was coming from and found Joey and John laying on the floor, dead. He hid behind the  
crates and heard one more gunshot. He peeked through the crate and found Joel flying around  
with blood coming out from his chest. Joel crawled to a crate and sat himself up.  
  
"Oh, you're still alive, I'll remedy that mistake!" a voice cackled and fired on Joel again.  
  
Vegeta hid behind the crate again and closed his eyes. Another picture entered his mind.  
  
He found a beam heading straight at Bulma but he pushed her out of the way and the beam went  
through his heart. He spun around in the air with blood coming out from his chest.  
  
"Huh? Was that... was that me?" Vegeta asked himself.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" someone screeched.  
  
"It's her! What is she doing here?" Vegeta gasped as he heard Bulma. He peeked through the  
crate and found a man in a leather outfit pointing a gun at Bulma.  
  
"What are you doing here?!!!" the man demanded, cocking his gun.  
  
"I'm... I'm... just here to find someone..." Bulma stammered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I... I can't tell you..."  
  
"Tell me who or I'll blow your head off!"  
  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" Vegeta ordered as he stepped out of the crates.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried excitedly.  
  
The man walked over to Bulma and wrapped her neck with his left arm and his right hand was  
pointing his gun at her head. "Surrender or I'll blow her head off!"  
  
"Vegeta, don't worry about me, get out of here," Bulma cried.  
  
"Okay, blow her head off," Vegeta said.  
  
"NO! Are you crazy?!!" Bulma exploded.  
  
"I thought you said not to worry about you."  
  
"I was just being heroic... I want you to worry about me! I'm too young and too beautiful to  
die... Surrender NOW!"  
  
The man took his gun away from Bulma's head and pointed it at Vegeta. Bulma noticed that this  
is her chance and bit his arm.  
  
"Owww!" the man screamed and took his arm away from Bulma. Bulma, free as a bird, ran away  
from him. Vegeta charged at the man and punched him, sending him across the warehouse and  
hitting the crates.  
  
"Vegeta are you back?" Bulma asked hesitantly.  
  
"What... ohhh..." he winced as he was stabbed on the back. Vegeta turned around and saw the  
man taking his blade out from his back. He growled and punched him on the stomach, his hand  
went in. The man collapsed on the floor as Vegeta took out his hand, he was dead. Vegeta  
looked at Bulma and collapsed on the floor too.  
  
Bulma raced to him and cradled him on her lap. She checked his pulse, it was getting weak. "Oh  
my God! He's going to die... no." Tears began to form in Bulma's eyes and looked at Vegeta  
hopelessly. "No... you can't die now. There's still a lot that I haven't told you," she sobbed.   
She looked at Vegeta's hands and an idea went in her head. "I hope this works..." She hold  
Vegeta's hands and closed her eyes and began to concentrate. A blue aura surrounded the two,  
she was returning Vegeta's ki. Bulma finally returned all of Vegeta's ki and looked at him.  
Vegeta's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Hey woman. Miss me?" he smirked and fainted. Bulma checked his pulse again and it was  
returning to normal.  
Bulma was watching Vegeta being tended by doctors from a window in the hospital. The doctors  
were putting all sorts of things on him, a mask to help him breathe and wires and tubes connected  
to his arms. "I hope that ki I gave him bought him enough time. Oh Dende, please don't take  
him away from me. I need him..." Bulma sobbed mentally. She turned around and leaned against  
the glass window. She was going to cry but a doctor exited the room and stepped up to her. "Is  
he going to be okay doctor?" she asked.  
  
"We don't know, he lost a lot of blood. It's a miracle that he's even alive, a normal person would  
have died by now. He's different though, there's a little something that kept him alive," the  
doctor answered.  
  
"I bet it's the ki that kept him alive..." Bulma thought, not paying attention to the rest of what the  
doctor said and he noticed.  
  
"Ms. Briefs? Were you listening?"  
  
"Uh no, sorry."  
  
"We don't know when he might gain consciousness since most of his energy is gone."  
  
"Um, may I please see him?"  
  
"You may in an hour in room 301."  
  
"Thanks doctor. If anyone is looking for me, please tell them I went to the canteen."  
  
"Okay, I will."  
  
"Thanks again," Bulma smiled and headed to the canteen. She went to the counter and ordered a  
glass of juice and a muffin. She then took a seat when she got her food. She was about to take a  
bite on her muffin but she felt a hand on her shoulder. Bulma turned around and found Yamcha  
smiling at her. She glared at him and turned back around. Yamcha took a seat in front of her and  
took a deep breath.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe you have the guts to show your ugly face here after what you said about me  
and Vegeta," Bulma growled with her teeth clenched.  
  
"Look, Bulma... I'm sorry. It's just I found it hard that Vegeta actually cares for someone."  
  
"Maybe, but you don't have the right to say what you said. Get out of my sight! I HATE you!"  
Bulma screamed.  
  
"Bulma, please calm down, everyone is staring at us," Yamcha panicked.  
  
"I will NOT calm down! Not until I know Vegeta is going to be okay again..." Bulma sobbed and  
ran away.  
  
***  
  
Bulma hid herself in the washroom, the only place in the hospital where Yamcha couldn't get her.   
She was sitting on the toilet seat, her hands were on her face, crying. "Damn that Yamcha,  
arrgghh, I hate myself for dating him before." She took some tissue paper to her left and blew her  
nose. She took another one and looked at it closely. She closed her eyes and started to  
remember what happened between her and Vegeta back on Namek. She remembered the time  
when she tended his wounds, the time when they kissed under water, and last but not least, the  
time when they shared ki, her most valuable, cherished, and special memory of all.   
  
"Oh Dende, please don't take him away from me," she thought, looking at the ceiling. She then  
got up and left the bathroom. She looked at her watch and an hour has passed. "I guess I can see  
him now." Bulma headed to the room where the doctor said Vegeta was going to be. She found  
it in a matter of minutes, room 301. She entered quietly and found Vegeta laying on the bed. She  
pulled up a chair beside him and sat down. "Come back to me soon my prince," she whispered,  
holding his left hand and rested her head beside him, falling into sleep.  
  
***  
  
Bulma woke up when she heard footsteps around the room. She looked up and saw officer Jenny  
pacing around. "Officer Jenny? What are you doing here?" Bulma asked groggily.  
  
"Thank goodness you're awake. I just came here to see if Allan is doing okay," Jenny replied.  
  
"Allan? His real name is Vegeta. You see, he lost his memory and completely forgot who he  
was. Uh, officer, who were those guys that hanged around Vegeta while he had amnesia?"  
  
"Those guys are a gang in that neighbour, they're lowlifes, always causing trouble you know.   
Them and their rivals, the ones that lived in that warehouse, constantly fight around the  
neighbourhood. Not only they injure themselves but other people as well, they just got hauled in  
a couple of months ago. I'm sorry that your boyfriend got dragged into their mess."  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
"Is he going to be all right?"  
  
"I think so, I hope..."  
  
"Well then, I just came here to see if he's doing okay and to give you information on the people  
he stayed with. I'm leaving you two alone."  
  
"Thanks for coming officer," Bulma smiled and escorted Jenny to the door.  
  
"Was that Jenny?" a voice grumbled.  
  
"Huh?" Bulma gasped and turned around quickly. Vegeta was mumbling in his sleep. She raced  
over to him and began to shake him. "Vegeta! Vegeta! Wake up!" Vegeta's eyes opened  
slowly and they widened suddenly as he found himself in the hospital room.  
  
"Why am I here?!!" he demanded.  
  
"Vegeta, you're awake!" Bulma cried happily and hugged him.  
  
"Hmm? How did I get here? Let's get out of this place." Vegeta took off his mask and the  
things that were attached to him and jumped off the bed.  
  
"Vegeta what are you doing?"  
  
"Quit complaining..." He walked over to Bulma and slid his arm under her legs and the other on  
her back, lifting her up. He headed to the window and began to power up. "Hold on tight," he  
smirked and Bulma wrapped his neck with her arms and they flew out of the window.  
  
Minutes of flying has passed by and they seem to be heading out of city, not to Capsule  
Corporation. Soon, the city below them was gone, there were just trees and forests.  
  
"What are we doing way out of the city?" Bulma asked but Vegeta remained silent.  
  
Vegeta finally landed on a cliff and putted her "mate" down. Bulma walked to the edge of the  
cliff and looked down on the sparkling sea water. She then looked up, the sea was turning red  
and so was the sky, the sun was setting. "I wonder why he brought me here." She turned back to  
Vegeta and gave him a big hug. "Vegeta... I never got to say this back at the hospital..." Bulma  
started.  
  
"It's a good thing we got out of that place right away, I hate it," Vegeta interjected.  
  
Bulma tightened her hug and tears began to flow down to her cheeks. "I've really missed you, I  
thought I was never going to see you again. I thought I was going to lose you when that guy  
stabbed you on the back. I was so scared, scared that I might never see you again..." Bulma  
trailed off and began to sob.  
  
"There's no need to wet my shirt with your tears. I'm back now, that's what matters. But, to be  
honest, I was scared too... scared that I might not see you again," Vegeta whispered softly.  
  
"I can't help it, it's just that, I thought you might never remember me again... All those horrible  
things you said..."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I said before."  
  
"It's okay... that wasn't the real you talking," Bulma sniffed, wiping her tears away.  
  
"Say, what was I like when I lost my memory?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"You won't believe it," Bulma chuckled. The two hold hands and walked to the edge of the cliff  
and watched the sun set. 


End file.
